CatDogula
CatDogula is an episode and special in season 3. In this episode Dog becomes a vampire from ticks and Cat must cure him and other vampires. Characters *CatDog *Nosferacho *Peruvian Ticks *Winslow *Rancid *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Lola *Mervis *Dunglap *Mr. Sunshine *Randolph *Eddie Plot CatDog prepare to carve a pumpkin. Cat uses a knife and Dog uses a spoon to cut it. After this, Dog cuts a gaping hole in the pumpkin, while Cat carves a traditional jack-o-lantern face in his side. Dog breaks through the pumpkin when he is excited to get their costumes. He goes in a treasure chest in the living room, dressed up as Count Dogula, with Cat dresses as Duke Kahanamoku. Winslow appears in a Elvis Presley outfit and tells CatDog that he is going to a private party. On TV, a news broadcast shows a group of vampire cows lying bloodless with tiny puncture marks in their necks. The vampire cows rise up, now having been transformed into vampires and chase Randolph. Dog becomes afraid while Cat thinks its a well-made fake news report. The next scene shows Lola in a witch costume and she sees the report of the bloodless cattle. She goes outside of her tree and uses her binoculars to look around Nearburg, where she observes a shadowy figure moving across the city. In the next scene, Rancid tells an angry crowd that there is a vampire problem in Nearburg and seeks to stop it. He throws wooden spikes to the crowd to arm them and he and the crowd attempt to hunt down and steak the vampire. Back at CatDog's house, Cat tells him that it is fake and tells him to go before all the candy is given out. In excitement, Dog runs out of the house and begins trick-or-treating around the neighborhood in Nearburg. The scene shifts to Lola using the binoculars. She found what appears to be a bat but is actually a swarm of the Peruvian vampire ticks desiring to get all blood in Nearburg. Alerted, Lola seeks to stop the ticks. The next scene, CatDog is done with their candy quest and decide how to get back home. Cat picks the shortcut through the graveyard, Dog isn't comfortable with the idea, but decides to do so. The ticks, looking at CatDog, decide to attack them. A very afraid Dog sees the swarm, but Cat doesn't seem to notice. Soon, the ticks began to bite Dog's neck when Cat's hula skirt falls off. When the ticks approach Cat, they smell his garlic necklace and decide to move to a different target. Cat walks with the basket while Dog undergoes transformation into a vampire. Soon, his transformation is complete and he tries to bite Cat, but mistakenly bites his garlic necklace. Noticing, in addition to his bad reaction to the garlic, the distinctive neck wounds, cape and fangs, Cat realizes that Dog was bitten. After being shocked by lightning, Cat is then attacked by the now-transformed Dog. When Cat uses his necklace to repel Dog, it weakens him, making him resume his normal personality and pleading for help. Soon CatDog sees the angry mob, ready to attack the vampires. Cat quickly takes him into a tree behind them to hide. When Dog talks too loud and attacks Cat, only to be repelled by the necklace, Shriek hears them and alerts the mob. The angry mob then strikes the tree, with Rancid about to cut it down, but Dog turns into a bat and flies with Cat out of the tree to their house. The mob spots them and chases them to their house. Lola finds the duo, but Dog attempts to suck her blood but Cat intervenes by placing garlic near his nose. As a result, Dog has difficulties in staying in one personality between his original self and his vampire form. Lola tells the duo to follow her to her house. In Lola's treehouse, Lola tells CatDog a story told from her grandmother about the peruvian vampire ticks, their leader was a fat evil tick named Nosferacho. She then takes out a book on how Dog's vampire condition can be cured. The only way to cure one infected by the vampire ticks is to drench, drown, dip, or dunk them into garlic juice. The task must be performed before the clock strikes the 12th chime at midnight on Halloween, or the victim will be a vampire forever. With eight minutes remaining, Lola tells them their best bet is the old, abandoned garlic factory on the outskirts of town. When CatDog and Lola leave the tree, the angry mob arrives and ready to attack, but Nosferacho and his army appear, ready to feast on their necks. Lola flies away to the garlic factory, but Dog loses his mind as Nosferacho interferes him. Cat tells him to turn into a bat, which he does, and flies away, following Lola to the factory. The ticks swarm and bite the Greasers, scaring away the rest of the angry mob. As Nosferacho and the ticks chase after the mob, Eddie appears, astounded with the Greasers' transformation, and demands to be bitten, too. Cliff curls him like a ball and throws him away. The Greasers then transform into bats and follow CatDog and Lola to the garlic factory, while they're nearing said factory from above. In midair, Dog follows his new vampire instinct and tries to bite Cat. Cat tries to repel Dog with his garlic necklace, but it's not strong enough, Lola tells him his only way is to eat it. Cat refuses, but Lola shoves his necklace into his mouth, causing Dog to recede his vampire bat state, when then causes him and Cat to fall. Lola soon carries Cat with her feet onto his head but part of his skin gets ripped and CatDog falls again. CatDog lands into the entrance of the factory, but Dog loses consciousness, mumbling in his sleep the names of the actors who've played Dracula. Nosferacho appears with the rest of the angry mob now having been bitten and transformed. Lola distracts Nosferacho and his minions while Cat and Dog go inside the factory. As they enter, Cat locks the door behind him and frantically searches for garlic, he only finds a single bulb. Soon, Lola appears, having been turned into a vampire, and chases CatDog upstairs. As she prepares to feast on Cat's neck, Cat quickly eats the bulb of garlic he found and releases his garlic breath on her, stunning her and making her fall. CatDog quickly hides in the attic, but they find themselves cornered by Nosferacho and his minions. Eddie appears, wanting to be bitten, but Cliff tosses him out of the factory. Cat goes out of the window outside and climbs to the roof. Cornered by the army of vampires, it may seem things are hopeless for Cat, but he learns the giant garlic bulb atop the factory is a real bulb, and now, he has what he needs to fight the vampire army, but after he touches the giant garlic bulb, it falls down through the factory. Cat realizes his mistake and Nosferacho roars at him, knocking CatDog down where the giant garlic fell. Awakening from the fall, Cat soon realizes they're in the factory's central room and sees that the giant garlic bulb had landed in the juicing machine. Cat throws Dog like a hook onto the machine's master switch, pulling it down. After they pull down the switch, the long-unused machine activates. Cat climbs into the juice vat and taunts the vampire army, daring them to come in and attack. At the stroke of 12, the vampire army flies in as the juicing machine does its job on the giant bulb. All the vampire-turned characters in their bat form turn into their regular forms as Nosferacho prepares to bite Cat. Dog wakes up and throws Nosferacho, saying nobody turns Cat into a vampire... except him! As Dog attacks Cat, the vampire mob cheers him on, yelling "Bite him!". The juicing machine is about to finish the job, but the machine deactivates when Lube trips on the cord and unplugs it, but he plugs it back in and the machine reactivates, much to the vampires' doom. The machine finishes the job and garlic juice pours into the juicing vat, drenching the vampires and destroying the vat in the process. All who were bitten by the vampires, including Dog, have returned to normal just in time. As Dog and the townspeople thanks Cat for saving them, the ticks are shown to have lost their vampire abilities, but they still get to suck blood. As the ticks leave, Winslow enters, wondering what happened. Dog tells him the entire story as a vampire, then Winslow says that a kid in a really good wolf costume bit him. After he shows his bite marks on his right leg to Cat, Dog and Lola, the full moon comes out of the clouds, causing him to transform into a wolf, scaring the other characters as they are seen running out of the factory. Trivia * The title is a play on Dracula. * According to an interview with Steven Banks, this episode changed a lot during production. * When Dog loses his consciousness as a vampire, he mutters the names of famous actors who played as vampires. * Character costumes in the episode: ** Cat wears a Duke Kahanamoku costume. ** Dog wears a Dracula costume. ** Lola wears a Witch costume. ** Rancid Rabbit wears a traditional Alps costume. ** Cliff wears a Gladiator costume. ** Shriek wears a Bride of Frankenstein costume. ** Lube wears a crudely made Mummy costume. ** Mervis wears a Milk Carton costume covering most of his body. ** Dunglap wears a Pirate costume. ** Mr. Sunshine wears a Frankenstein costume. ** Winslow wears an Elvis Presley costume. * When Cat removes his costume, he says that he should have wear a Louis XIV costume instead, in which Walt would wear in "Talking Turkey". * A Nickelodeon magazine issue released with a preview shows Dog in a Cowboy costume eating candy with Cat annoyed and Winslow laughing. This is not seen in the whole series and is not seen in the Halloween themed episode "CatDogula". * In earlier showings of the episode, after the credits you can hear Eddie says "Is there a vampire in the house?". * In normal terms, if Cat and Dog ate garlic they would die, as garlic is toxic to cats and dogs. * Dog would've died from eating chocolate, as chocolate is poisonous to dogs, though only if eaten in large quantities at one given time. Gallery IMG 0847.PNG Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Specials